Hidden Motives
by BrianHG
Summary: Andromeda/Stargate - Andromeda unravels a Neitzchian plot while the SG1 team tries to prevent an invasion of earth. Prequal to The Vortex. As always, detailed reviews are appreciated.
1. Encounters

___________________  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Andromeda, Stargate SG1, or any part thereof. All rights to these properties are retained by their respective owners.  
  
However, I created the character Ishan and Species 8475.  
___________________  
  
Note: I'm trying to create a system to make crossover fics easier to read. Three stars indicate a major scene change (like going from the gate room to the bridge of the Andromeda), and three dashes indicate a time lapse. Please let me know what you think.  
  
  
"All roads are not alike, and few can always recognize the Way."  
- Himari Jelse, CY 9598  
  
-------  
  
"Incoming traveler!" The private shouted as the klaxon began to wail.  
  
'What would we do without you?' Jack thought as he looked through the huge window overlooking the gateroom. After a moment, it became appearant that no clearance signal was forthcoming, and the iris was shut to prevent invasion.  
  
"Something's wrong," Daniel said, a look of confusing spreading over his face.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked, stooping to view the computer screen.  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. I'm reading a huge energy spike coming in."  
  
"You can say that again," Jack said, watching as smoke began to rise slowly from the aperture of the stargate.  
  
"All nine chevrons have been activated," Sam said, looking at the gate in wonder.  
  
"What is going on!" General Hammond demanded.  
  
"I wish I knew…" Daniel trailed off.  
  
"We're getting another energy spike coming in, but this one's…different," Sam began.  
  
"Different how?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well…" Daniel said, looking at the readout.  
  
"The iris seems to be getting hot," Teal'c said.  
  
Everyone immediately looked up to see that the iris was already glowing red. Before long, a hole was burned through the heavy metallic disc. Soon, most of the iris was gone.  
  
"SG-5, to the gate room!" Hammond ordered via the PA system, "Prepare for unidentified travelers!"  
  
Slowly, a small metallic box came in through the stargate. The object was black, even the tiny wheels that rolled silently over the ramp. Quickly a voice from inside the box began to speak, "Please do not view our actions as hostile. I assure you, the destruction of the device by which you block the vortex was absolutely necessary. We will gladly replace the device for you. I will arrive shortly, and I hope that our meeting will be peaceful."  
  
"Sir, we've got another traveler coming in," The private informed them.  
  
***  
  
Andromeda watched as the gray tunnel flashed by. Slipstream was an incredible mode of travel, and she sometimes wished that she would be able to pilot through the stream herself.  
  
Dylan meanwhile sat in the chair, fully concentrating on the path ahead. He normally would have sent Beka or Harper to control the slip stream piloting, partly because High Guard Captains were supposed to delegate such responsibilities, and partly because he wasn't very good at it. However, he could get the ship through without damaging anything, and the others were all asleep.  
  
He was glad when the ship finally came back into normal space. Although he tried to hide it, Rommie could sense his relief as he rose from the slip stream chair.  
  
"Temosh Station ahead," Andromed told him.  
  
Dylan suddenly realised just how tired he was, "Tell the chancellor not to worry. The mercenary vessle isn't going to try anything while we're protecting him. We'll conduct a full search in the morning."  
  
Andromeda nodded, "Should I start combing the area now?"  
  
"Just keep within site of the station," Dylan smiled, "We wouldn't want Chancellor Kyman to get nervous."  
  
"Aye sir," Andromeda responded, and Dylan turned to go back to his quarters for some much-needed rest.  
  
---  
  
"OK, why were you being raided?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Our mines on the planet produce a very valuable ore. Neitzchians use it in some of their higher-yield weapons. Also, many scientists wish to study it. Many of its properties are still unknown," The chubby chancellor explained.  
  
"You produce high explosives for the Neitzchians?" Dylan asked, his temper boiling beneath his calm demeanor.  
  
"Oh no," Kyman assured him, "That's why they were trying to steal it. We only sell to scientific institutions, like the Nyrom colony."  
  
"I see," Dylan answered, relieved, "What do you know about the mercenaries?"  
  
"They showed several different types of technology, including Neitzchian and Magog. We think they include technological advances as part of their fee. Still, the ship was fairly small. Probably a long-range fighter class. They are too small to bring the cargo pod aboard, and they won't be able to activate their slip stream drive with it in tow."  
  
"Don't worry. If anyone can find your pod, Andromeda can."  
  
"I hope so, I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."  
  
Dylan nodded, then went back to the Andromeda. The ship immediately got underway.  
  
"Dylan, I think I found a way to track down the missing pod," Harper said as he intercepted the captain in a corridor.  
  
"Let's hear it," Dylan responded.  
  
"Well, I've been studying the sample that Kyman gave us. Appearantly, this ore gives off some weird energy readings. We aren't sure, but we think it converts heat from the surroundings into a lower entropy state. So, I tuned Andromeda to pick up those readings, and bam. Those pods are about as inconspicuous as an elephant in a flea circus."  
  
"Good work," Dylan smiled approvingly as the door opened to the bridge.  
  
"I'm detecting a faint energy trail leading away from the station," Andromeda informed them, "Judging by the signal, and the rate of energy dissipation, I'll probably catch up with them in about five hours."  
  
"What do you think they're planning to do with the pod?" Beka asked.  
  
"If I were them," Tyr answered, "I would have a cargo ship hidding nearby."  
  
"Perhaps we should stay near the station," Rev suggested, "We won't be able to catch them if they enter the slip stream. But, they might make another run on the station."  
  
"These are mercenaries," Tyr said, "And from the description of the raid, they seem pretty intelligent. They aren't going to attack the same place twice when reinforcements are known to be in the area."  
  
"Wait," Andromeda informed them, "I'm picking up a huge energy signature up ahead. I think it's the cargo pod."  
  
"Why would they leave it here?" Harper asked.  
  
"Maybe they don't have a cargo ship," Dylan answered, "They might have to carry the ore back in their fighter. If they tried that, they would have to make more than one trip."  
  
"Even so, why leave it here for anyone to find?" Tyr asked.  
  
"As far as they know, there is no energy signature. The ore doesn't convert much energy, so they probably didn't even notice it. A mining pod would be a needle in a haystack this far out."  
  
"I'm picking up something else," Andromeda paused, "It's debris."  
  
"Sounds like someone found them before we did," Tyr responded.  
  
"Andromeda, do you have any idea about who did this?"  
  
"No…I'm not detecting any trace of weapons. They've got burn marks on the hull, so they could have been using energy beams."  
  
"As far as we know," Harper piped up, "Energy beams are too inefficient for ship combat. Whoever did this must have been pretty advanced."  
  
Dylan sighed. Andromeda was more than a match for some mercenary raider, but this was a different story. They had to proceed with caution. Meanwhile, Andromeda moved to study the huge pod.  
  
"It seems about half full," Andromeda observed, "A small frigate or an escort destroyer could have taken away the rest."  
  
"What's are those?" Trance asked, entering the conversation.  
  
"Frigates are small, general use ships. Destroyers are also small, but they trade armor for better weapons. They're designed to take out large ships," Andromeda answered.  
  
"…Like us," Dylan added.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to earth," Hammond said, trying to appear in control of the situation.  
  
"Thank you," The stranger smiled, "Are you in charge here?"  
  
"Yes, I am," The general responded authoritatively.  
  
"I have a very urgent matter to discus with you," The still unidentified traveler stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why don't we go up to the conference room," Hammond invited.  
  
"Gladly," Smiling again, the newcomer followed Hammond through the doors of the gate room.  
  
General Hammond and SG1 sat around the table, anxiously awaiting the visitor's explanation. As one might expect, the general was more than a little irritated about having his base infiltrated, but he knew not to do anything rash to someone with what appeared to be significantly better technology.  
  
"I am Ishan, and I have come to your world to prevent an invasion. You see, a highly advanced species from a distant galaxy wishes to take possession of your galaxy, and this is the most likely starting point for their attack."  
  
"Why here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because no highly advanced race occupies this world," Ishan explained bluntly, "They can conquer this world with relative ease and set up a base before defeating the Gua'uld, Asguard, and others in the area. Additionally, the asteroid belt near your world contains an unusual concentration of an element that is very valuable to them."  
  
"What element?" Sam asked.  
  
"It is the element we use to create energy vortices."  
  
"You mean the stargate?" Daniel asked.  
  
An amused look crept over Ishan's face as he nodded, "Yes, the stargate."  
  
"Are you suggesting we bury the stargate?" Jack asked, incredulous.  
  
"Of course not. They don't need your gateways. However, they do use the element as part of their ship-board vortex generators."  
  
"So what do you expect us to do?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I want your people to accompany me on a mission. We need to travel through the vortex to another galaxy, another dimension in fact, and destroy the ship being sent here."  
  
"Only one ship?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That's all they need," Ishan answered.  
  
"Why do you require us?" Teal'c wanted to know.  
  
"I don't need you, but you need me. I want you to be prepared if you are to ever face these things yourselves. You need experience with this technology."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sam asked.  
  
"We aren't powerful enough to fight a war with them, but we have a great deal of espionage that allows us to oppose them at every turn. So far, they aren't even aware of us."  
  
"So, what kind of technology is this?" Jack wondered.  
  
"It is a nanobot-based weapon designed to destroy the cellular structure of their ships."  
  
"…The cellular structure of their ships?" Sam said, taken aback.  
  
Ishan nodded, "They use organic vessles."  
  
"How do we know that we can believe you?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I'm not sure that I can prove myself to you, but I hope you don't risk ignoring me."  
  
Hammond nodded, "Fine. SG1, what do you say?"  
  
"I think we have to check this out," Daniel answered immediately.  
  
"Daniel's right," Jack added.  
  
Hammond nodded, "Just let us know if you need anything."  
  
"I will," Ishan smiled.  
  
***  
  
"There is no sign of the other ship," Andromeda finally announced.  
  
"Bring the cargo pod aboard. We'll bring it back to the station before heading out."  
  
"What's our next move?" Beka asked.  
  
"We'll be heading for Krisar Prime like we planned before all this happened," Dylan answered.  
  
"So we're just going to leave without investigating?" Beka responded.  
  
"What else can we do?" Dylan asked, rhetorically, "We have no leads on whatever destroyed the raider ship."  
  
Beka was about to protest, but she realised he was right. They had no way of finding who did it.  
  
---  
  
"I never thought he'd leave," The tall figure said, entering the chancellor's office.  
  
"Without him, you wouldn't have gotten any of it back," Kyman answered.  
  
The Neitzchian scoffed, "Even so, a rival pride now has half a pod full. Its enough to wipe out a colony."  
  
"How do you know another pride stole the shipment?"  
  
"Typical Neitzchian tactics. They killed the mercenaries and took the shipment rather than paying for it," The male smirked, "Who else could have done it?"  
  
***  
  
"Now what?" Jack asked, surveying the landscape.  
  
"We have to make our way to the outpost and find a ship that can get us close enough to the bioship that we can launch the nanobots at it," Ishan responded as Teal'c emerged from the stargate.  
  
"Is the bioship nearby?" The Jaffa asked.  
  
"No," Ishan answered, "But this is the only world with a stargate. Luckily, the Frea'shar never found it."  
  
"Who are the Frea'shar?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They fought a war with those who built the original stargates," Ishan answered, "The Frea'shar had the ability to generate the energy vortices from their ships, they had no need of the stargates. However, the gatebuilders did not have that ability. So, the Frea'shar destroyed the gates to slow their enemie's travel. They would have done the same thing in your dimension, and mine, had they not been defeated."  
  
"I can see why they never found this gate," Sam said, wandering over to the cave entrance. The others soon joined her.  
  
"It appears we have a long walk ahead," Teal'c observed, surveying the mountainous region surrounding them.  
  
---  
  
"So, do we just stick our thumbs out and hail a cab?" Jack asked, noting the various ships coming and going from the space port.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ishan asked, unfamiliar with the human custom.  
  
"He means," Daniel answered, "How do we find a ship?"  
  
"We just have to ask someone," Ishan replied, looking around, "There."  
  
The team looked in the direction that he was pointing.  
  
"Her?" Jack asked, "How do you know that she's the one to ask?"  
  
Ishan shrugged, "She looks nice."  
  
"Nice isn't the word I'd use," Jack responded, following Ishan over to the girl's ship.  
  
"Excuse me miss," Ishan said, as he approached.  
  
"Yes?" The girl asked, sweetly. Her tail swaying gently as she turned to meet them.  
  
"We're looking for transportation to the Kelmar Belt. Do you happen to know of a ship we could use?"  
  
The girl seemed shocked, "We were on our way there anyway. We just had some vital repairs to do before we went anywhere. I'm sure Dylan won't mind bringing you along."  
  
---  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Dylan asked, shocked.  
  
"What?" Trance asked.  
  
"You brought five armed strangers aboard the Andromeda, knowing nothing about them, so that we can bring them along while we try to protect a planet from being attacked by the Neitzchians, and you don't see a problem with that?"  
  
"I don't think they'll cause a problem," She answered.  
  
"Trance usually is right about this sort of thing," Rev added.  
  
"Still…" Dylan objected.  
  
"Dylan, the repairs are finished. We should get moving as soon as possible," Andromeda informed him.  
  
Dylan sighed, "You can come with us if you agree to stay in your quarters."  
  
"Of course," Ishan agreed.  
  
"Tyr, please show our guests to the crew quarters."  
  
"That way," Tyr said, motioning with his weapon.  
  
"Wait a minute," Jack spoke up, but Ishan cut him off.  
  
"We were lucky to find a ship heading for that area. Don't worry, this is a High Guard ship of The Line, and he is a captain in the Systems Commonwealth. They're trustworthy."  
  
"Hey, don't do us any favors," Beka stood up.  
  
"Just forget I said anything," Jack shook his head.  
  
"Harper, take us out," Dylan ordered as Tyr guided the SG team off the bridge.  
  
"Can do," Seamus Harper answered, "Slip stream is coming online…now."  
  
***  
  
"So, what do we do once we got to this Kelmar belt?" Jack asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"I'll have to activate my time dilation matrix to slow them down, allowing us take some sort of shuttle or an escape pod. Then, we can fire the weapon once we are close enough to the enemy vessle. After that, we can simply return the pod, return to normal time, and get a ride back to the stargate."  
  
"Sounds like a piece of cake," Jack answered, sarcastically.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Ishan answered, "I wonder when they will be serving a meal aboard this ship."  
  
---  
  
"Uhhh…Dylan," Harper said, piloting through the slip stream, "We have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Dylan asked.  
  
At that moment, the Andromeda transited to normal space.  
  
"That kind," Harper answered, "We just lost slip stream."  
  
"I guess the Krisarii engineers aren't as good as they claim," Beka said.  
  
"Or maybe that ore did more damage than we thought," Harper told them.  
  
"Andromeda," Dylan said, "How bad is it?"  
  
"I'm…not sure," She responded, "I'm not getting any power to the drive system."  
  
"Harper, go down to engineering and check it out. Trance, see if you can help him out. Andromeda, I'll need your avatar down there, too. Beka, be ready to get moving as soon as the drive comes back online."  
  
"Right," Beka said, taking Harper's place.  
  
"We'll be moving in no time," Harper assured him as he walked out, followed closely by Trance and Andromeda.  
  
---  
  
"What just happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"We've stopped," Ishan answered simply.  
  
"Are we there already?" Sam wondered.  
  
"No…" Ishan was clearly worried.  
  
"Could enemy technology be interfering with the vessle?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Ishan shook his head, "They couldn't have even detected us by now. Besides, they wouldn't see us as a threat."  
  
"Andromeda, privacy mode off," Ishan said, touching a control panel.  
  
"Privacy mode off," Andromeda answered, a hologram appearing in the room, "Everything all right?"  
  
"Could you tell us why we stopped?" Ishan asked.  
  
"A minor technical problem. We'll be underway soon."  
  
"Perhaps I could help," Ishan offered, "I am very good with machines."  
  
Andromeda looked at him incredulously, "Thanks, but we can handle it."  
  
"I'm afraid time is of the essense," Ishan said, "Unlock the door."  
  
"No," Andromeda answered, irritated.  
  
"Unlock door, authorization High Guard Admiral 38474-omega-charlie."  
  
Andromeda's face took on a look of utter shock as she automatically opened the doors for him. The SG team followed Ishan out before the ship could recover from the shock.  
  
"Hey, how did you know that code?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've got a permanent connection to the main computer database on my world. I simply downloaded the appropriate file into my brain. As I said, we have a massive espionage program."  
  
---  
  
"This damaged energy converter was welded right to the conduit. We'll have to cut it out," Harper observed, "Rommie, hand me the laser cutter… Rommie?"  
  
"She just started staring at nothing," Trance explained as Harper peaked out from the damaged drive system.  
  
"Rommie!" Harper shouted, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Wh…what?" Andromeda asked.  
  
"Did you have a power surge or something?" Harper asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I was just…surprised by something. What do you need?"  
  
"The laser cutter," Harper said, "You're sure you'll be fine?"  
  
"Don't worry," The avatar responded as she brough him the tool.  
  
"You know, you could just bypass the damaged systems," Ishan pointed out, as he arrived on the catwalk nearby.  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be grounded?" Harper asked.  
  
"We decided to sneak out," Jack said.  
  
"I thought you were keeping them in their room," Trance asked, looking at Rommie.  
  
"He told me he was an admiral," Andromeda explained.  
  
"And you believed him?" Harper was amazed.  
  
"He had my access codes," Andromeda answered apologetically, "I can't turn down his orders."  
  
"You really should let me take a look," Ishan urged.  
  
"What do you know about repairing slip stream drives?" Harper replied, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"More than you, appearantly," Ishan said, also becoming irritated, "You could run a high energy conduit right past that burned out section."  
  
"How exactly is the sensor manifold going to handle all that power, smart guy?"  
  
"I'll show you," Ishan answered, moving resolutely in the direction of the damaged system.  
  
***  
  
"Dylan," Andromeda said, "There's something I should tell you about our guests…"  



	2. Invasion

"How much farther?" Kyn asked.  
  
"At least half an hour," The Neitzchian navagation officer responded.  
  
"Everyone!" Kyn shouted, making sure that everyone on the bridge paid attention, "I hope you realise that revenge is needed for survival. Some of you claim that the danger is too great. However, if we allow those humans to destroy a ship from our pride, we risk appearing weak before the rest of our race. I don't need to remind you what happened to the last pride that became soft."  
  
The other Neitzchians nodded. He was indeed the captain for good reason. His genes were the best from the entire Raptor Pride. He was an expert statesmen, and he knew the works of the philosopher better than any on the ship. It was time to avenge their pride and restore their standing.  
  
***  
  
"I don't think this was an accident," Harper said.  
  
Dylan looked at him through the screen, "What?"  
  
"These burn marks look intentional. They damaged exactly the parts needed to stop us, and none of them were damaged so much that they would break down immediately. Just enough to wear out part way through the trip."  
  
"Do you know who did it, or when?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No, it could have been while we were docked at the station, or it could have been someone from the planet doing repairs."  
  
"What about Ishan?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Maybe, but he'd have to be pretty stupid to hitch a ride on a ship he sabotaged," Harper answered.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Dylan turned away from the screen as Harper went back to work, "Who would want us to be stuck out here?"  
  
"Maybe the Krisarii are hoping we'll come back for more repairs," Beka suggested.  
  
"If I were from Raptor Pride," Tyr added, "I would have made sure the Andromeda never arrived to support my enemies."  
  
"If they did find a way to sabotage the ship," Dylan asked, "Why didn't they destroy us?"  
  
"Perhaps they have a plan to kill us later," Tyr replied.  
  
"All the more reason to get slipstream online as soon as possible," Rev said.  
  
"Dylan," Beka spoke up, "I should to take the Maru back to the planet and get some answers."  
  
"Good," Dylan agreed, "Take Rev with you."  
  
"If they plan on questioning Neitzchians," Tyr said, "I should go with them."  
  
"Tyr, are you concerned about us?" Beka asked, jokingly.  
  
"Right now, the Maru is safer than the Andromeda," Tyr told her, "I have no intention of being a sitting duck when my people arrive to finish us off."  
  
"Fine," Dylan said, "I'm sure you'll be needed more there anyway. I'll handle the slipstream if we can get underway before you get back. Just come here, and if we're already gone, head over to the Kelmar Belt."  
  
"Right," Beka said, already on her way to the Maru. Dylan hesitantly took her place in the slipstream chair.  
  
"Rommie," Dylan said, "Take over sensors and fire control. Be ready for anything coming out of slipstream."  
  
Her holographic form nodded, "What about Ishan and the others?"  
  
"Keep a close eye on them, but right now I'm willing to risk letting them help."  
  
"Understood," The ship answered.  
  
***  
  
"Look at this architecture," Daniel commented, running a hand along one of Andromeda's walls.  
  
"Its beautiful," Sam observed.  
  
"Yes…" Daniel responded, "But notice the way everything flows together; all the rounded edges and the curved surfaces. I wish I had a chance to study the culture that built this ship."  
  
"I can get you some historical information on the Commonwealth if you'd like," Andromeda offered, her hologram appearing nearby.  
  
"I'd appreciate it," Daniel said with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Andromeda led Daniel to a console, which immediately displayed the contents of "The Rise and Fall of the Systems Commonwealth."  
  
Normally Sam would be studying the ship's engineering section, but slipstream was far beyond anything she could understand. Instead, she went to join Teal'c and Jack who were talking about the mission ahead.  
  
"If these guys did invade, what are we going to do about it?" Jack asked, "Look at this technology. They could probably blow us up before we even knew they were out there."  
  
"I doubt they would want to destroy our world," Teal'c responded, "They will probably attempt to capture it."  
  
"Great," Jack answered, "Maybe we'll be able to haunt them after they've taken over everything."  
  
"Perhaps we could form an alliance," Teal'c suggested, "Even the Gua'uld would join us to stop them."  
  
"Do you think the Gua'uld would be able to stop them?" Sam asked.  
  
"I do not know. However with the technology we are about to use, an alliance could be strong enough."  
  
"Great," Jack said, sarcastically, "Maybe the Gua'uld will be so glad to have our help, they'll free all the people they've enslaved."  
  
---  
  
"Dylan, I've got a Neitzchian troop transport transiting into normal space," Andromeda called out.  
  
"Contact them," Dylan ordered.  
  
"They're ignoring us, and they're on an intercept course."  
  
"Alright, if they insist," Dylan said, "Launch missles. Try to disable their engines."  
  
"Missles away," Andromeda answered, "It's a hit, the Neitzchians have slowed by 25%. They're returning fire."  
  
Dylan quickly moved from his seat to one of the defense stations, "Try to keep our distance from them!"  
  
"I've been hit twice. We lost fire control, and engines are down."  
  
"They barely scratched us!" Dylan was amazed.  
  
"I think our saboteur did a better job than we thought," Andromeda paused, "They're docking."  
  
"Rommie, standard security protocols," Dylan ordered.  
  
"I can't. They…" Andromeda winced, "They're sending some kind of feedback into my system. I…" The hologram vanished.  
  
"Rommie!"  
  
***  
  
"Have you seen any Neitzchians around here?" Beka asked.  
  
"Not in six months," The stocky shop keeper answered, "They don't have much reason to be in the area. They don't even think this planet is worth conquering."  
  
"Why not?" Tyr asked, incredulously.  
  
"We have ten ion cannons, four banks of missle launchers, and enough flak guns to keep any ships from landing."  
  
"And?" Tyr asked, "One dreadnought could destroy this place in a couple of hours."  
  
"Then what? This planet has no natural resources to speak of, unless you count limestone," He smirked, "The only reason to attack us would be for slave labor or ships, both of which would be destroyed in a bombardment. You'd lose a lot more than you'd gain."  
  
Tyr glared at him for a moment, but Rev broke in before he could respond.  
  
"Have you heard of Miska Station?" The Magog philosopher asked.  
  
"Of course," The merchant answered, "I know all the stops around here."  
  
"Do Neitzchians ever go there?" Rev asked.  
  
"Maybe they do, but I have trouble affording my medication lately. I sometimes have trouble remembering things."  
  
Beka sighed and handed him some money.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Rommie!" Trance called out as the avatar suddenly staggered.  
  
"I'm being boarded by Neitzchians…They're…" Andromeda shut her eyes and attempted to clear her head, only to collapse a moment later.  
  
"Oh man!" Harper said, climbing out of the service crawl space under the slipstream drive, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Trance responded apologetically, "She said something about Neitzchians boarding, then she fainted."  
  
Harper raced over to the computer console, which had gone blank just as Daniel was about to finish the first chapter. Harper tapped the the controls furiously.  
  
"Andromeda, respond." He ordered, but nothing happened.  
  
Harper quickly dropped to the floor and opened the wall panel. Pulling out some cables, he prepared for a neural interface. Barely taking a moment to separate the data pipeline and the power cable, he plugged himself into the system.  
  
Once connected, he found himself in a room. The walls swayed, nearly making him nauseous. However, he concentrated on his task, and soon saw a representation of the Andromeda's humanoid form lying on the floor.  
  
"Rommie!" Harper called.  
  
The figure looked up weakly, "Harper? Hurry, get out before…" Her head dropped back to the floor.  
  
"No way am I leaving you like this!" Harper answered, but he suddenly began to hear a soft whine. Slowly, it began to grow louder. Harper collapsed to his knees, then disconnected.  
  
"Harper?" Trance asked.  
  
"They've got an EMP feedback loop going," Harper explained, "She'll recover, but I can't help her until we get rid of the Neitzchians."  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked, walking up to Trance, Harper, and Daniel.  
  
"Appearantly, the ship is being boarded," Daniel explained.  
  
"Boarded?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
  
"Right, boarded," Harper answered, "You gonna give us a hand?"  
  
"Of course we will," Ishan volunteered, "Though I really should stay here and try to repair the slipstream drive."  
  
"Thanks," Trance said.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice of us to volunteer," Jack said, giving Ishan an irritated look.  
  
"We've got some spare weapons in a locker down the hall," Harper told him.  
  
Jack took his MP5 into his hands, "We'll manage."  
  
Harper looked at the antiquated weapon doubtfully, but decided it would be good enough, "We should head for the bridge and try to meet up with Dylan. Follow me."  
  
Jack motioned for the SG1 team to follow Harper. Before long, Teal'c could hear footsteps ahead.  
  
"They're probably heading for engineering," Harper noted, "We should try to take them by surprise."  
  
"That won't work," Trance replied firmly, "We should hide until they go past."  
  
"Wait a minute," Jack argued.  
  
"We don't have time for this," Harper said, "Just do what the purple kid tells you."  
  
"They know our enemies better than we do," Teal'c reminded him.  
  
"Fine," Jack accented, "Let's duck into a side room."  
  
The six of them quickly hid in a nearby room. The Neitzchians marched past, they weren't speaking to each other.  
  
"What are we going to do about Ishan?" Trance whispered, "And Andromeda?"  
  
"We'll have to follow them back to engineering," Harper answered.  
  
"What if they aren't headed for engineering?" Sam asked.  
  
"Then we head up to the bridge like we planned," Harper explained.  
  
It didn't take much time for them to get back to the engine room. Trance cautiously edged out onto a catwalk above the Neitzchians. They were already confronting Ishan when she got into position.  
  
"We don't need you to get slipstream running again."  
  
"Perhaps not," Ishan smiled at him, "But I assure you…"  
  
"Stop smiling or I'll kill you," The hulking male Neitzchian threatened.  
  
"Now, I don't appreciate your tone," The man scolded.  
  
The Neitzchian growled, seething with rage, "I…"  
  
"Mal, one of their females is unconscious on the floor," Another of the invaders shouted from behind the drive system.  
  
The first Neitzchian sneered, "I'm sure she'll be more fun when she wakes up. Just carry her back to the ship."  
  
'Rommie,' Trance thought, terrified.  
  
"Now see here," Ishan spoke up.  
  
Mal grabbed by the collar and hoisted him into the air, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Ishan looked down, "I really didn't want to do this… But if that is the way you want to do things, so be it. Personal defense code Lashak Beras Porgah!"  
  
Trance watched in amazement as energy began to flow through the Neitzchian, in seconds, he fell to the floor. Ishan landed on his feet unharmed.  
  
One of the other Neitzchians gave a shout, and the remaining fourteen commandos began to fire at him. However, the shots impacted on his personal energy shield, leaving him unharmed. Ishan pointed to each of them in turn, and a bolt of energy shot from the tip of his finger, rendering them all unconscious. When it was over, SG1, Trance, and Harper ran down to talk to him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Jack asked.  
  
"It didn't seem important," Ishan explained.  
  
"Why would it?" Jack asked rhetorically.  
  
"Could you give me one of whatever you used to do that?" Harper wondered.  
  
"Sorry," Ishan responded, "It only works for me."  
  
"Is Rommie ok?" Trance asked, quickly walking over to where she now lay. Harper immediately ran over to join them.  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't let anyone harm her."  
  
"We could use your help getting to the bridge," Jack said.  
  
"There are going to be plenty of them coming to take over the engine room," Ishan reminded him, "I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourselves."  
  
"We should have someone down here," Daniel said.  
  
"And he is our best chance for holding engineering," Sam added.  
  
Jack nodded, "Lets get going. The longer we wait, the better prepared they're going to be."  
  
Harper finished looking Rommie over, and went back over to the SG team, with Trance close behind. After only a few words were exchanged, the group once again headed for the bridge.  
  
---  
  
"Its empty," Kifar noted.  
  
"They probably have a trap ready," Sima answered.  
  
"Of course they do," Kifar smiled, "That's the fun part."  
  
"High Guard," Sima called out, "We know you're around here somewhere. Why don't you come out and spring your trap on us now and save yourself some time?"  
  
'Not yet,' Dylan thought, 'No point wasting it on two of them.'  
  
It didn't take the Neitzchians long to settle at the controls. After a moment, they decided that any trap would have gone off, and more Neitzchians entered and began taking up positions around the bridge. Once every post had been taken, Dylan reasoned that it would be a good time to make his move.  
  
Pressing a key on a portable control pad, he sealed the doors to the bridge. The three Neitzchians nearest the primary entrance ran to force them open. Immediately, Dylan pressed the other button.  
  
"Gas!" Kifar shouted.  
  
"We can't…" One of them trailed off, as he slumped to the floor. In moments, they were all asleep. Dylan smiled as he thought about the time two weeks ago when Harper suggested the system.  
  
Dylan crawled out of his hiding place, and dropped into the hallway just outside the bridge. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Don't move," The steely voice warned him, "You should be more careful. This ship has become a very dangerous place for people like you." 


	3. Evasion

Beka was furious. That sniveling little chancellor had lied to them. This time, Beka was going to some real answers out of him. She had decided to use an old-fashioned good cop/bad cop routine with Rev, while Tyr had a look around the station.  
  
"Last time we were here, you said you never sold to Neitzchians," Beka said, nonchalantly.  
  
"We wouldn't think of it," The chancellor answered.  
  
"That's not what I heard," Beka replied, moving closer, "In fact, I heard that a Neitzchian freighter came here a couple of days ago and left with one of your cargo pods."  
  
"We sometimes buy supplies from Neitzchian merchants in the area, but…"  
  
"Don't play games with me, buddy," Beka broke in, "Or I'll throw your pompous, pig faced corpse to a hive of terran fire ants."  
  
"Well, I never meant…"  
  
"What did you mean?" Beka demanded.  
  
"I'd be careful," Rev cautioned, "Our ship has had a little trouble with Neitzchians lately, and she can get very defensive when it comes to her ship."  
  
"Its…just that we…err I wanted to sell some spare parts that we bought from this Nightsider that came by a few days ago, and…."  
  
Beka grabbed him by the lapels, "Look. I know you're selling ore to the Neitzchians. I just want to know which ones, and what they plan to do with it."  
  
"You'll have to excuse her," Rev said, "She just broke up with her fiancé, and she's a little crazy at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about it," Kyman turned to Beka, "Why don't you take a vacation or get a massage?"  
  
Beka tightened her grip on the man's clothes and growled at him.  
  
"I wouldn't be making jokes right now," Rev shook his head.  
  
"Look, we haven't had any Neitzchians in here in weeks."  
  
Rev shook his head, "You know, we were supposed to come in here and play a game of good cop/bad cop. Right now though, I feel more like playing bad cop/hungry cop."  
  
Rev sniffed at the chancellor, and ran one of his long fingernails across the man's cheek.  
  
Kyman tensed up immediately, "You wouldn't let him..."  
  
"If I were you," Beka leaned in, "I wouldn't be asking for any favors."  
  
The chancellor could see the venom glands on Rev's chin begin to move slightly as the prepared to spew the dangerous chemical. Kyman had seen enough Magog in his life to know that Rev was serious.  
  
"Fine, it was Raptor Pride. They've been buying our ore for the last nine months. We called for assistance when a rival pride stole one of our cargo pods. However, Kyn did not want you involved. He sees the new Commonwealth as a threat. He felt this would be a good opportunity to destroy you. So, I disabled Andromeda's internal sensors while she was docked at the station. His chief engineer hid on board your vessle with orders to weaken it so that another vessle could capture it."  
  
"Where is Kyn now?" Beka demanded.  
  
"He is on board the warship Veshta, on his way to avenge the loss of one of their destroyers near the Kelmar belt."  
  
Beka looked at Rev for a long moment, "I think we have enough information."  
  
Rev took a step back, then followed Beka out of the office. Once the door had closed behind them, Chancellor Kyman went over to his command console, "Security!"  
  
***  
  
Jack was the first one to step through the doorway. No Neitzchians were in sight.  
  
"They're gone," Jack called back.  
  
"We'll never make it to the bridge at this rate," Harper said, coming through the door, "We can't be running from our own shadows all day. They'll uninstall the AI and have their own operating system running before we're even half way there."  
  
"What else can we do?" Sam asked, "There are tons of these guys running around. If we attack, they'll send reinforcements."  
  
"But if we could cut off those reinforcements..." Harper paused, "There's a defense station not far from here. We could use it to knock the transport right off the docking port. It'll probably tear a hole in Rommie's side, but at least we'll be able to get the AI back online and stop more Neitzchians from coming on board."  
  
"Is that dangerous?" Trance asked.  
  
"Well, if we don't do this right, we could tear the ship in half. But, if we're careful, Andromeda will only need a few weeks of repairs."  
  
"Let's go," Jack said.  
  
***  
  
  
"I didn't get much information," Tyr told them, "A few people mentioned seeing Neitzchians around, but most seemed afraid to talk."  
  
"We got enough from the chancellor, thanks to Rev," Beka answered, "In fact, we should probably be getting out of here. He probably called security as soon as we left his office."  
  
"I agree," Tyr said, already on his way to the Maru.  
  
"Did I ever mentioned what I used to do before I became a wayist?" Rev asked, running beside Tyr and Beka.  
  
"I'd rather not think about it..." Beka answered.  
  
"There!" A uniformed man shouted, "You, stop right there."  
  
"We don't have time for this," Beka shook her head.  
  
The officer followed them as they ran for the docking bay. Tyr fired a few warning shots from his weapon to shake him."  
  
"How are we going to get away from the station in the Maru?" Rev asked, "They probably aren't going to just let us go."  
  
"Don't worry, I came prepared," Beka answered.  
  
Before long, the three of them reached the old freighter and locked the door behind them. It would take at least 20 minutes for station security to cut through the door.  
  
"Whatever you have planned," Tyr looked at Beka, "Now would be a good time."  
  
Beka nodded, and took out a small, linear device that was hanging from her belt. She pressed a button, and it immediately began to buzz. After a moment, the light on the end turned green.  
  
"Docking clamps are releasing," Rev informed them.  
  
"Useful device," Tyr noted as the Maru escaped into the slipstream.  
  
"I had Harper build it before we left. We're just lucky that Andromeda had enough information about the station's defense systems."  
  
***  
  
"Manually routing power to the defense station," Harper said as he deftly moved his hands over the control panel.  
  
"Defense station two ready," Sam said, sitting next to him. She had already studied Andromeda enough to operate the station.  
  
"Fire control is fried," Harper informed them, "I'll have to launch the charges manually. Someone else is going to have to man the command station."  
  
"I will learn the controls," Teal'c volunteered.  
  
"Trance, show him how to work this thing while I try to fix the loading mechanism."  
  
"Right," Trance answered as she leaned over Teal'c shoulder.  
  
"OK..." Harper said, laying on the floor between the two stations, with the acess panel opened just above him, "We're ready."  
  
Trance immediately went over to the computer console to man the sensors as soon as the AI came back online.  
  
"We can't use our sensors right now," Harper explained, "So I'm feeding your stations a schematic of Andromeda. The red...thing is where the transport should be. Tell me when you've got a good shot at it."  
  
Jack and Daniel continued to watch the hallway. Jack turned, "We're clear, for now."  
  
"Missles loaded," Harper said.  
  
"Defense station one ready."  
  
"Defense station two ready."  
  
"Three...two...one..." Harper took in a breath, "Missles away!"  
  
The six of them held their breath, anticipating a reaction. Suddenly, the monitor Trance was watching sprang to life."  
  
"They're disengaged!" Harper surmised as he began to rapidly manipulate the wires under the console.  
  
The ship was soon shaken by an explosion.  
  
"I've been hit," Andromeda said, her face appearing on the screen.  
  
"Rommie!" Trance said, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine, unless you count the giant, gaping maw in my hull, and that ringing noise."  
  
"Its just a residual echo from the EMP device," Harper said, "It'll go away pretty soon."  
  
"Sensors are back," The ship informed them, "But I still don't have slipstream or fire control. My internal sensors are damaged, too."  
  
"Sending sensor data to the defense station," Harper said as he continued to work.  
  
"The enemy transport is still nearby," Teal'c informed them.  
  
"I've got them in my sights," Sam added.  
  
"Fire when ready," Teal'c said.  
  
"They've been hit," Andromeda said, "They seem to have lost their maneuvering thrusters."  
  
"Sitting ducks," Harper responded.  
  
"The vessle is gone," Teal'c observed, showing no sign of emotion.  
  
"They retreated into the slipstream," Andromeda said, "But there are still at least 47 Neitzchians aboard, and I can't find Dylan."  
  
***  
  
"I'm picking up Andromeda ahead," Rev informed them.  
  
"They're heavily damaged," Tyr said, "They have a large breech on the hull."  
  
"Must have been some fight," Beka smiled, glad to see that Andromeda had survived, even if she was damaged.  
  
"I'm not picking up many spent munitions, and only a few traces of debris," Rev said, "I don't think there was much of a battle at all."  
  
"Perhaps the ship lost its defenses when the boarders arrived. She could be completely overrun by Neitzchians."  
  
"See if you can conact them," Beka ordered.  
  
"...I'm not getting any response," Rev said, "Communications could be down."  
  
"Or perhaps Raptor Pride hopes we will investigate further and wander into a trap."  
  
"If they have control of Andromeda, they wouldn't need to set a trap," Beka answered.  
  
"There is only one way to be sure," Rev suggested.  
  
"Transmitting authorization code now," Beka said, "Manual entry engaged."  
  
***  
  
"Like I said, my internal sensors are damaged," Andromeda explained, "I can't be sure..."  
  
"What is it?" Trance asked.  
  
"The Maru is back. They've initiated manual docking procedures."  
  
"Great," Harper said, "We'll need all the help we can get. I say we head down to the docking bay and meet up with the others."  
  
"What about Dylan?" Trance asked, "He could be in trouble."  
  
"We don't even know if he's still on the ship."  
  
"But we have to try," Trance pleaded.  
  
"We will, as soon as we get some backup," Harper paused, "How are the internal defense systems working, Rommie?"  
  
"I've taken seven of the boarders prisoner, nine are wounded, and thirteen went down attempting to fight back. The rest have found blind spots and are hiding out. I know basically where they are, but I can't pinpoint them."  
  
"What about the bridge?" Harper asked.  
  
"The bridge has been filled with some sort of gas. There are Neitzchians inside, but I'm not sure how many."  
  
"Are they alive?" Trance wondered.  
  
"I...think so," Andromeda wished her sensors were back to normal.  
  
"I think we should split up," Jack suggested, "One team can try to gain control of the bridge, while the rest of us contact the new arrivals."  
  
"I agree," Andromeda nodded.  
  
"Alright," Harper replied, "Who is going with who?"  
  
"Harper," Jack said, "You should go to the bridge, since you're the most capable of actually getting it to work, but Trance should come with us, because she knows the ship and who we're dealing with. Sam should know enough about the ship to help you. You'll probably have heavier resistance, so Teal'c should probably go to the bridge too. Daniel, I want you to come with me and Trance."  
  
"My avatar should stay in engineering," Andromeda said, "Ishan could use my help repairing the slipstream drive."  
  
***  
  
"Well, no one came to meet us," Beka observed. Seconds later, weapons fire rang throughout the docking bay.  
  
"You spoke too soon," Tyr answered, firing his weapon. Glancing around, he decided that the best cover would be behind the ramp leading into the Maru.  
  
Beka dove back into the ship. Soon, the Maru's weapons cleared the bay of intruders.  
  
Rev and Beka cautiously emerged from the door a second time. Once they were certain that the room was secure, Tyr led the way forward. Their plan was to get to engineering and try to gain control from there.  
  
Travel through the hallways was largely uneventful. Andromeda appeared in holographic form and explained the current situation. It didn't take them long to reach engineering. Once there, they were amazed to see Ishan and Andromeda working peacefully at the slipstream drive. After surveying the room for a moment, they were even more surprised by the site of a large pile of Neitzchians in a corner of the room.  
  
"You?" Beka asked, looking at Ishan, "Did you do this?"  
  
"Andromeda, I thought you said that you had a sensor blind spot in this area," Rev commented.  
  
"I do," She answered, "Aside from the eyes on this avatar, I can't see engineering at all."  
  
"How could you have used your internal defenses when you can't use the room sensors?" Tyr asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Ishan held the room against Neitzchians while I tried to repair the slipstream."  
  
"How could one man stop that many Neitzchians?" Tyr looked back at the pile.  
  
"Superior technology," Ishan responded, "Personal force field, stun beam with a direct neural interface, voice activated secondary defense systems; that sort of thing."  
  
"Stun beam?" Beka asked. It sounded like something out of some ancient science fiction movie.  
  
"Well yes," Ishan responded, "We only use lethal ordinance when it is absolutely neccessary."  
  
"Trance's team is on her way here," Andromeda infromed them, "They'll be here in about six minutes. I don't think there are any Neitzchians between them and us."  
  
"Then where are they?" Tyr wondered.  
  
***  
  
"I hear footsteps," Teal'c warned them.  
  
"Where?" Sam asked.  
  
"In the room to our left," Teal'c said, "There are at least four of them."  
  
"Why doesn't Andromeda lock them in?" Sam turned to Harper.  
  
"Her fail safes are down," Harper shook his head, "She can the lock the doors, but it'll take the Neitzchians three minutes flat to override it, two if they have an engineer in the group."  
  
"Perhaps we could find another way to seal the door," Teal'c suggested.  
  
"I have an emergency bulkhead above that room," The hologram informed them, "It was damaged, and a minor explosion could cause debris to jam the door."  
  
"Yeah, too bad I'm out of Cherry bombs," Harper smirked.  
  
"My staff weapon might be able to dislodge the material," Teal'c noted.  
  
"Isn't that a little risky?" Sam asked.  
  
"We have to get past this room somehow without the Neitzchians jumping us. If we try to just walk past, they'll see us."  
  
"I'll close the door just before you fire. If this doesn't work, we should try to draw them out into the corridor so that I can detect them with my internal sensors."  
  
Harper nodded, and Teal'c moved into position. The tip of the staff weapon opened, emitting its characterstic warning beep. The footsteps in the room suddenly ceased. Teal'c shouted, and the door flew shut. Teal'c fired three bursts from the end of the staff, bringing a pile of burned metal down in front of the door frame. Muffled threats and obsenities began to eminate from the blocked room as the Neitzchians within began to pound at the door, trying to force it open.  
  
"We should get moving," Sam urged.  
  
Harper immediately led the way forward. The bridge was nearby, and in mere minutes they would have almost total control of the ship. With Andromeda's humanoid form and Ishan working in engineering, and Harper working from the bridge, it would only be a matter of time before the internal sensors were fixed and Andromeda could capture the rest of the invaders.  
  
"Wait," Andromedea paused, "At least twelve Neitzchians are hiding around the corner ahead."  
  
"Any suggestions?" Harper asked.  
  
"Beka's team has already reached Trance's team. They're on their way here. I suggest we wait for reinforcements before trying to move forward."  
  
"Then what?" Sam asked, "A straight fight would be too dangerous. We''ll still be outnumbered."  
  
"Got any damaged bulkheads around?" Harper joked.  
  
Andromeda looked at him incredulously, "No, and this junction is the only acess point for the bridge."  
  
"What about the repair crawl ways?" Harper asked.  
  
"That may work," Andromeda responded, slowly, "But my counter-invasion program locked down all repair crawlways. I can open them, but the Neitzchians could hear us."  
  
"Unless we create some noise to mask it," Sam suggested.  
  
***  
  
"They aren't far from here," Andromeda said, "Unfortunately, my hull breach extends into this deck. We will have to go around." 


	4. The Andromeda Strikes Back

"Do you honestly think you can win?"  
  
"Who are you?" One of the smaller Neitzchians smirked at her.  
  
"Its the ship's AI hologram," Another of them responded, "High Guard ships use a sensient AI interface with hologram emitters throughout the ship."  
  
"That's right," Andromeda responded, "And I thought I'd let you know that my remaining officers are preparing to bring my defense systems back online. You should surrender now. If I have to use force, some of you will be injured, or killed."  
  
"We still have you outnumbered by far. Our men have certainly overrun engineering by now, we have people in your point defense stations, and we will take the bridge as soon as we can drain the gas from it. How exactly do you plan to repel us?"  
  
"I would suggest you don't rely on your engineering staff. They had some unforseen difficulties."  
  
The Neitzchian scoffed, "We sent twenty five of our top soldiers to take engineering. Now really, I would have expected a better bluff from a ship of The Line."  
  
"Fine, have it your way," Andromeda walked past them, "It's your survival on the line, not mine."  
  
"On the contrary," The leader of the squard answered, "Once we get on the bridge, we're going to purge the AI program. If I were you, I wouldn't be spending my last moments in some pointless argument."  
  
***  
  
Finally, yelling began to break out in the hallway ahead. Andromeda had managed to get the Neitzchians to make enough noise to mask their movements.  
  
Andromeda looked up, "I have unlocked the emergency doors in the repair crawl ways. You can now acess the bridge."  
  
"Nicely done," Jack gave her a brief nod as he entered the tunnel.  
  
---  
  
"Harper, how are internal sensors coming?" Ishan asked.  
  
"We're almost ready up here, what about engineering?" Harper responded.  
  
"I've just got one more power junction to get online."  
  
"Great," Harper turned, "Ready to clean up some Neitzchians?"  
  
"All defense systems are online. As soon as my sensors are ready, I'll take care of them."  
  
"In that case, I had better make my move now," A voice said, "I am Ker, acting Neitzchian commander aboard this vessle. I have tapped into your internal communications system. Don't bother trying to trace my signal; my engineers have sent this message through over eighteen backup loops. We have captured your captain. If you value his life, you will surrender. I'll give you one hour to discuss it. If you attempt any further repairs of your internal sensors, I will set off an explosion that will destroy this vessle."  
  
"You can't destroy me without killing yourselves," Andromeda answered, "Neitzchians never go on suicide missions."  
  
"We are Raptor Pride, Special Forces. If we do not complete our mission, we will be executed, along with our children. As you know, the one thing that Neitzchians will die for is genetic immortality. Still, if you think I am lying, try to resist."  
  
Andromeda cut off communications with Ker so that they could discuss the situation. Everyone seemed worried, even the strangers that they had picked up on the planet.  
  
"Maybe he is lying," Harper suggested hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Jack answered dryly.  
  
"Beka and the others are approaching the bridge," Andromeda informed them, "They should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"We can't surrender," Harper stated, his voice unusually firm, "They'll erase Rommie, and probably torture us. I grew up under Neitzchian rule, and I am not going back."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll come up with something," Trance responded, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Yeah, I don't suppose you're having one of those 'flashes' right now…"  
  
Trance shook her head, "Sorry."  
  
"Figures," Harper answered, sitting down in the slipstream chair.  
  
"We can't wait here much longer," Andromeda mused, "Without the rest of my internal defenses online, its only a matter of time before they override my command systems and force their way in."  
  
"So what can we do?" Sam asked.  
  
"A frontal assault would fail," Teal'c observed, "And we do not know the location of the captain."  
  
"Maybe we could find out…" Harper trailed off.  
  
"Harper?" Trance wondered what he was planning.  
  
Before he could answer, Beka and her team walked through the doorway. Andromeda had explained the entire situation to them while they traveled to the bridge, and they did not look as if they had a way out. They talked about the situation for a moment, but soon their attention was diverted.  
  
"Harper, what are you doing?" Andromeda demanded, "You aren't planning on fixing my sensors, are you?"  
  
Everyone looked, and realised that Harper had quietly gone over to work at the other end of the bridge.  
  
"Don't worry, babe," Harper answered, "The Neitzchians won't realise a thing."  
  
"How do you plan on hiding something like that?" Andromeda asked.  
  
"Simple. I'm not going to turn everything on at once," Harper explained, "I can make it look like your sensors are blinking in and out because of the damage you've taken. It'll take some time, but we should be able to search the whole ship without the Neitzchians figuring it out."  
  
"How much time?" Jack asked.  
  
"It'll take a couple of minutes to set up, and about an hour for the search."  
  
"You know, we do have a deadline, here," Jack reminded him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll probably find Dylan and the explosives before then," Harper answered.  
  
"Probably?" Beka asked.  
  
"What if we don't find them in time?" Sam added.  
  
"I'll think of something," Harper assured them. Tyr scoffed.  
  
After a few moments, Harper was ready, "Rommie, I'm going to have to send a power surge through your secondary processors to make the Neitzchians think this is a random engineering problem. I'll make sure it doesn't do too much damage."  
  
"I understand," Andromeda answered, "I'm ready."  
  
"This might hurt," Harper said, making the final connection in her circuitry.  
  
Andromeda sucked in air as pain flowed over her body like a wave. A mild ache in her head lingered, but she was soon able to regain control. She could see flashes of various portions of her decks. There wasn't time to activate her defenses, but she took careful note of any Neitzchians she saw. The plan had worked, though her systems were even more damaged now. She doubted that they would be getting to slipstream any time soon, and that would mean almost certain capture.  
  
***  
  
"We're nearing the radiation field," The young officer informed him.  
  
"Good," Kyn nodded, "I want full active and passive sensors. We'll need a full run-down of their defenses."  
  
"But sir," The tactical command officer responded, "They'll easily detect us."  
  
"They have no chance of defending against our fleet," Kyn answered, "But we must know what they will be sending in order to find the most efficient method of attack."  
  
"What about the Andromeda?" The officer said, "It is allied with this world, and they are close enough to intercept us if our enemies send a distress call."  
  
"The Andromeda has been taken care of," Kyn gave the officer a steely gaze, "But if you don't trust me, just say so."  
  
The officer was silent.  
  
***  
  
"There," Andromeda stated aloud, even though none of them could see what she had detected, "Dylan is on deck four, section two."  
  
"Let's go," Beka answered.  
  
"If we try to rescue Dylan, they'll set off the explosives," Tyr reminded her.  
  
"I believe the bomb is also in that area," Andromeda answered, "They are being guarded by twelve Neitzchians."  
  
"Why would they take Dylan and the explosives to the same place," Rev wondered.  
  
"The guy with the explosives must have found Dylan," Harper suggested, "He would have had to take both to the same place when Andromeda forced them into hiding."  
  
"Maybe," Tyr said, "Or maybe this is just their way of luring us into a trap."  
  
"We have to try," Trance implored.  
  
"I just don't like our odds," Tyr responded, "Twelve soldiers from Raptor's special forces won't go down easily."  
  
"Would you rather surrender?" Beka asked, "Because that's the only alternative we have right now."  
  
"Of course not," Tyr was indignant, "But we can't just rush in there and expect to survive."  
  
"A radiation burst might disable the explosives," Andromeda suggested, "That would at least stop them from destroying the ship."  
  
"We'll have to find some way to separate Dylan from the Neitzchians…" Beka contemplated.  
  
"How?" Jack asked.  
  
"We could gas them," Harper suggested.  
  
"I don't have any gas reservoirs in that area, and my pumps are disabled," Andromeda responded, "You would have to inject the gas manually."  
  
"We would need to make a diversion," Rev noted.  
  
"We can handle that," Jack volunteered.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Trance asked.  
  
Jack pointed the barrel of his MP5 at the ceiling and briefly squeezed the trigger, resulting in a brief moment of ear-splitting noise.  
  
"That'll work," Beka nodded, taken aback.  
  
***  
  
"Still think your 'crew' will be coming to the rescue?" Ker asked.  
  
"They will stop you," Dylan responded.  
  
"You sound like a broken recording," Ker smirked, "I've heard that the Commonwealth didn't fall because it was weak, but because it was boring."  
  
Dylan shook his head, "If I were a Neitzchian, I wouldn't be telling my enemies what my plans are."  
  
"It doesn't matter. They are far outnumbered, and we know they won't risk your life to save themselves. That's what makes you humans weak."  
  
"Unity isn't a weakness," Dylan answered.  
  
The Neitzchian chuckled, mockingly, "My brother told me about you High Guard captains with your grandiose pronouncements and your eternal optimism. I thought he was exaggerating."  
  
Dylan thought he saw movement in the shadows at the far end of the large room, "That's another thing. I didn't think Neitzchians were supposed to underestimate their opponents."  
  
"I haven't. You…" Ker's response was cut short by the sound of nearby gunfire. Three of his top men were cut down in the hail of bullets, while the rest quickly found cover.  
  
"Someone set us up!" A nearby soldier shouted.  
  
"The bomb!" Ker shouted, turning his gaze to the powerful explosive device. Carefully, he made his way over to it. He placed his hand on the ID panel and shouted the order for detonation. The device beeped three times in response, but nothing happened.  
  
When he turned his attention back the battle, one of the larger humans had already made his way over to the prisoner. Ker quickly went to stop him, careful to stay away from the supporting gunfire.  
  
He quickly raised his weapon and ordered the massive, camoflauged man to halt.  
  
Teal'c looked up from the panel that he had to manipulate to free Dylan. The Neitzchian had been cut off from the others, and he was within reach of the staff weapon. Taking only a moment to consider the tactical situation, Teal'c raised his staff weapon, and knocked the weapon out of his opponent's hand with a single, blindingly swift blow.  
  
The Neitzchian was surprised. This was no ordinary human. He had underestimated his enemy. It wouldn't happen again.  
  
Ker charged at Teal'c and raised his arm up. Teal'c caught his hand before he could drive the bone spurs into the Jaffa's heart. With equally blinding speed, Ker's other hand shot up and broke his wrist from Teal'c iron grip. Ker attempted to kick Teal'c feet out from under him, but the staff weapon blocked that maneuver. Ker gripped the top of Teal'c staff and pushed downward. Ker again brought his arm up and swung down, this time aiming for Teal'c head. Bracing the bottom of the staff against his boot, Teal'c forced the top between his head and Ker's arm. The bone spurs caught the shaft, poised only centimeters away from Teal'c skull.  
  
Three of the other Neitzchians noticed their leader locked in hand to hand combat. They immediately moved to intervene.  
  
As they came around a corner, a human and…something else… came out from behind a pile of cargo crates.  
  
"Hold it!" Beka ordered.  
  
The Neitzchians raised their weapons and opened fire. Beka and Trance ducked behind the boxes and returned fire. Trance slipped around quietly and hit the Neitzchians from behind. Two fell to her effectors, but the other dove to the ground, trying to get a good firing angle. Beka took the opportunity to come into the open, getting a clear shot at the third Neitzchian.  
  
"Where is Tyr?" Beka lamented.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here in time," Trance answered as they looked for a way to get close to the remaining Neitzchians.  
  
Both Ker and Teal'c could hear the sounds of battle all around them. The surprise attack had resulted in utter pandamonium. Even as he fought, Ker mentally berated himself for not finding some way to set up adequate defenses.  
  
Teal'c made a sudden movement with the staff weapon, and one of Ker's bone spurs clattered to the ground. Ker quickly released his grip on the staff weapon.  
  
Teal'c lashed out with his staff, nearly striking Ker in the stomach. However, the agile Neitzchian lunged backward, escaping the powerful swing. Ker kicked Teal'c hard in the stomach, but the seasoned warrior didn't flinch. Teal'c maneuvered the staff weapon around, blocked a second kick and delivering a crushing blow to Ker's shoulder. Had he been a normal human, it would have easily broken his collar bone.  
  
Rev watched quietly as the Neitzchian came closer. There were only a few of them left. As the tall soldier approached, unaware of the Magog's presense, Rev took a moment to consider the situation. They had begun with twelve. They lost three during the initial attack. Teal'c occupied one. Trance and Beka had taken down another three. The SG team had two more pinned down, and Rev was about to take down his first. That left two unaccounted for.  
  
At that moment, Rev lunged out at the Neitzchian, seconds before he would have been spotted. He sprayed venom over the face of his opponent, blinding him and causing extreme pain.  
  
The Neitzchian threw his arms up to cover his face as he shouted in pain. Almost instinctively, his leg flew up, kicking Rev hard in the chest. Rev fell to his knees as the Neitzchian writhed in pain on the floor.  
  
"I think the Divine is trying to tell me something," Rev huffed to himself as he crawled back into the shadows.  
  
Ker again tried to bring his bone spurs to bear, but Teal'c knew enough to guard against that. Teal'c pushed against the arm with the staff, seeting Ker off balance. Ker braced himself by placing his hand on the nearby crates. Teal'c raised the staff weapon and smashed the tip into the back of his hand, crushing the small bones within.  
  
Ker shouted in pain. Before he could react, Teal'c swept the other end across his face, sending Ker to the floor. Teal'c brought the staff down on his stomach. Teal'c tried not to deliver a fatal blow, yet ensure that Ker wouldn't be in a condition to fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam had broken off from Jack and Daniel, and began to inch toward the last Neitzchians. While the other two gave cover fire, she looked for a position that would allow her to get a clean shot.  
  
Before she could get into position, the defense systems came online. A gunpod designed to protect the ship's cargo sparked to life and brought down the remaining Neitzchians. Harper had probably just saved her life.  
  
Andromeda's holographic avatar appeared immediately after the gun finished, "Tyr has been injured. We need to get him to the medical bay."  
  
"Where is he?" Trance asked, already heading for the door.  
  
"In the corridor just outside," Rommie responded, "It looks as though he tried to fight two Neitzchians by himself."  
  
Dylan, Beka, and Jack ran to help as well. The rest stayed behind to watch over the captured Neitzchians.  
  
Once outside, the four of them saw Tyr on knees, blood flowing through an open wound on his chest. He was struggling to get to his feet.  
  
"Whoa big guy," Beka called out, "Don't try to get up."  
  
Tyr slid back to a seated position, "I wouldn't have, but I wasn't going to just lay back and hope for someone to rescue me."  
  
Andromeda's holographic form was standing nearby, "He's bleeding internally. He brought down both of the other Neitzchians before my sensors came back online, but he might won't last much longer without medical attention."  
  
"We're carrying a stretcher and some emergency medical supplies in the cargo hold," Dylan explained, "I'll be right back."  
  
As he ran off, Trance placed her head against Tyr's chest and listened, feeling his powerful heartbeat. As she did, the strings came to her mind. She saw the possibilities interweaving like a tapestry. One by one, the potential futures fell away, contingencies arose, but were eliminated even more quickly. Within the space of a heartbeat, she saw the future narrowing down before her, and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Tyr hadn't exactly been a friend. He was never nice, least of all to her, but…still. He didn't deserve this. Neitzchians had bad reputations, and Tyr's upbringing was bad, but some of his intentions… He had potential, and so many futures. Now, they were slipping away…  
  
"Trance? Will he be all right?" Beka asked.  
  
"I…" Trance trailed off, "We have to hurry."  
  
Beka saw the look in her eyes. Trance's young face tried to hide her fears behind a show of determination, but something was terribly wrong. 


	5. Irreparable Damage

"We are nearly within weapons range," The officer said.  
  
"Good," Kyn took a step forward, "Send in the Magog. Have our ships follow closely. Those vermin Magog can take the casualties for us. They will remain our allies as long as we assist in the battle."  
  
"What about after the battle?" First officer Miash asked, "The Magog will want to ravage the planet."  
  
"We'll let them," Kyn said, "Once they are finished with it, will be all the easier to subdue. Don't worry, the Magog are only really interested in the life forms, nothing we really need."  
  
***  
  
"We have to leave, now. It may already be too late," Ishan explained, "Our operatives have discovered a vortex opening in this timeline."  
  
"How?" Jack asked, "They say the ship isn't going anywhere."  
  
Ishan nodded, "Andromeda won't be able to reach the battle in time. However, it does carry another vessle on board which is capable of slipstream travel."  
  
"Great," Jack responded, "But how are we going to get that?"  
  
"Simple," Ishan smiled, and left engineering. SG1 followed close behind, trying unsuccessfully to get more answers.  
  
---  
  
Harper dropped another tool on the deck. It was the fifth in the past few hours.  
  
"Harper!" Dylan barked, more sharply than he had intended.  
  
"Sorry boss," Harper answered, somewhat sheepishly. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but Tyr's situation was getting to him. Tyr had been like a rock to the crew. Morale was already starting to drop. Dylan didn't know if he could keep them together if Tyr…didn't make it.  
  
The officer that didn't seem afraid was Trance. It seemed as if she had skipped fear entirely, and was already in dispair. That worried Dylan most of all.  
  
Beka wandered over to Harper. She bent down and began to speak quietly, "How's the slipstream coming?"  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to fix this thing," He answered, shaking his head apologetically, "I've never seen a slipstream drive messed up this bad. It's a complete wreak."  
  
"Its all right," Beka answered, "We can take the Maru and bring back help. We can drag it back to the planet if we have to."  
  
"Some help I've been," Harper looked down, "I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have been watching."  
  
"You can't blame yourself for what happened," Beka reached out to touch his shoulder.  
  
Harper sat up, out of her reach, "I'm the engineer. My place is in engineering. I shouldn't have been hanging around the station."  
  
"You can't be in engineering all the time," Beka reminded him.  
  
"I know, but why wasn't I there this time?" Harper wondered, "If I was there, maybe I could have stopped him."  
  
"If he caught you, you'd be dead," Beka responded.  
  
"At least then I wouldn't be wasting Andromeda's oxygen generators," Harper slumped.  
  
"You can't mean that…"  
  
"If I don't get slipstream running, the Neitzchians will be back, and it won't be so easy to get rid of them next time. I don't plan on letting them take me alive," Harper answered, his voice resolute.  
  
"Don't worry," Beka answered, "We won't let them get that close again."  
  
"Don't waste your energy. We're all doomed anyway."  
  
"Stop it, Harper," Beka's voice firm, "We need you right now more than ever. Trance needs you."  
  
"Trance?" Harper was a bit surprised.  
  
"I don't think she's left the med deck since we brought Tyr in," Beka paused, "You know her better than any of us. You should talk to her."  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Just go. We'll take care of everything up here."  
  
"Thanks," Harper answered, slowly getting up and heading off the bridge.  
  
"Beka," Dylan turned, watching Harper walk off the bridge, "Where is Harper going? He does realise that an army of Neitzchian are probably headed this way already, doesn't he?"  
  
"Well…" Beka hesitated, not meeting his gaze, "I told him to take a break…"  
  
"…You did?" Dylan asked in disbelief.  
  
---  
  
"Why can't you tell us what you plan to do?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Seeing the look on your faces is half the fun," Ishan grinned mischieviously, "Besides, we're here."  
  
Ishan led the SG team onto Andromeda's bridge. Dylan, Beka, and Rev were standing watch. The rest of them were on med deck.  
  
"Ishan," Dylan said, "I thought you were working in engineering."  
  
"I, and my friends, have to leave now."  
  
"Now?" Beka asked.  
  
"We are still incapable of using the slipstream," Rev told them. Ishan noticed that Rev looked as though he were trying not to put any of his weight on his left side.  
  
"Don't worry," Ishan smiled, "We're going to explain everything."  
  
"About time," Jack smirked.  
  
Ishan pulled a small, metallic device from his pocket, "This is a neurolyzer. It isolates the electric impulses in your brain. If you will just look into this red eye," He pointed to the tip of the device, "Everything will be cleared up."  
  
***  
  
"Trance, have you been crying?" Harper asked as he approached.  
  
Trance looked down, "Its Tyr…I don't think he's going to get better."  
  
Harper moved closer, "Don't worry. Rommie has the best medical equipment around."  
  
Trance put a hand on Tyr's shoulder, "He was mean sometimes, but I think he did care about us…"  
  
"Trance," Harper reached out, "It'll be ok."  
  
"No…" Tears began to form in her eyes again, "No it won't."  
  
Then, Harper realised what she meant. He had nothing to say. Almost instinctively, he put his arms around Trance as she began to cry. She let her head rest on her shoulder as she wondered how much longer she would mourn someone that she barely knew…  
  
Harper held her, wishing he could protect her. He didn't want to let go. However, Ishan walked in on them at that moment. Harper let go as Trance took a step away from him. Everyone looked a bit embarassed.  
  
"Err…Trance, Harper," Ishan began, "There's something I have to show you."  
  
"What is it?" Harper asked softly.  
  
Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c put on dark glasses as Ishan pulled the device from his pocket, "It's a neurolyzer. Just look right here."  
  
The device flashed, leaving Trance and Harper in a daze. Ishan and SG1 filed out of the room. They didn't speak until they were outside.  
  
Once the door closed, Trance opened her eyes and smiled. Precognition does come in handy now and then… Then, she looked over and noticed Tyr. Suddenly, she wished that she had let them wipe out her memory.  
  
---  
  
"So, you just flash that thing, and it erases their memory?" Jack asked.  
  
Finally, Ishan stopped being illusive, "Yes, and it allows me to implant a new one, as you saw on the bridge."  
  
"What about the ship's logs?" Sam asked, "And all the damage?"  
  
"We have a sweeper team on the way to take care of that."  
  
"Why didn't you use that on Tyr?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He…" Ishan paused, "It won't be a problem."  
  
***  
  
Ishan stood on the bridge of the Maru, "The Andromeda crew will soon be recovering from the temporary mental paralysis caused by the neurolyzer. We'll have to activate the time dilation matrix. As soon as we leave the Andromeda."  
  
"Why are we waiting?" Sam asked.  
  
"Andromeda can't open the bay doors if she's frozen in time."  
  
"Good point," Jack responded.  
  
"There," Ishan tapped a few more buttons on the control panel, "We are outside the Andromeda. When I use the time dilation matrix, time will be frozen for everything in this reality, aside from shielded objects."  
  
"Shielded?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Our enemy has temporal shielding. I have also outfitted the Maru with such a shield."  
  
"Who exactly is this enemy?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They go by many names," Ishan pondered, "Humanoids can't possibly pronounce the name they call themselves. So, I suppose Species 8475 will suffice. That is the designation given to them by the Borg."  
  
"The who?" Jack asked.  
  
Ishan waved him off, "That isn't important right now. I'm ready to activate the temporal wave."  
  
Ishan pressed one more button, and a massive wave errupted from the Maru. It engulfed the Andromeda, leaving it suspended in space and time. As the wave moved further, entire civilizations ground to a halt. Stars ceased their violent erruptions, and even sprays of radiation stood obediently in place.  
  
"I have modified the Maru's active sensors to use chronoton-shielded tachyon beams," Ishan explained, "That will allow us to detect the bioship."  
  
With that, Ishan took his position in the slipstream chair and piloted toward the Kelmar belt.  
  
***  
  
"We just lost contact with the Magog flagship!" Curn shouted.  
  
"What!? How?" Kyn demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Curn answered, "There weren't any defensive…wait, we just lost sensor contact with one of their battleships."  
  
"Hail the Krisma and the Lamanii," Kyn ordered, "Confirm that it isn't a sensor glitch."  
  
"I lost sight of the Derneye and a Magog transport vessle," Curn looked nervously at the commander, "I'm still not reading any hostiles in the area."  
  
"I'm getting reports from all over the fleet," The communications officer added, "They're all wondering what has happened. The acting Magog commander wishes to speak with you."  
  
"I'll deal with him later," Kyn gritted his teeth, "Order all Neitzchian ships to retreat from this system."  
  
"I've lost the Danube," Curn called out, "Looks like a couple of Magog frigates went down with it."  
  
"Get us to slipstream now!" Kyn ordered.  
  
"I…can't, sir," The navigation officer responded.  
  
"Can't!?" Kyn thundered.  
  
"I'm getting some strange gravitational readings…" Curn tried to explain, "Looks like someone is making artificial gravity distortions to keep us from getting away."  
  
"We've been led into a trap," Kyn looked at the viewscreen in disgust, "When I find out how they did this…"  
  
"Sir, what do we do now?" The first officer asked.  
  
"The Keshnar is gone," Curn shook his head.  
  
"Order all ships to keep an open comm link. I want to be notified the instant something happens."  
  
"The Magog just lost a fleet carrier," Curn noted… "Now I'm not reading the Normike."  
  
"Sir," The communications officer said, "I just got a report from the Normike. They detect a neutrino burst just before they were hit. Whatever it was ripped a hole through their hull like it wasn't even there. The second shot must have finished them off."  
  
"The Normike was a dreadnought class…" First Officer Mesh trailed off.  
  
"…The most heavily armored ship in the fleet," Kyn finished.  
  
"We've lost the Cziran and the Goadran," Curn's voice was urgent, "Whatever it is seems to be cutting a swath right through our fleet, and they're heading right for us."  
  
"They knew enough to destroy the Magog flagship…" Kyn's gaze became even more steely than usual, "All hands, abandon ship."  
  
"Sir," Curn spoke urgently again, "I'm picking up some sort of exotic energy wave at maximum sensor range and closing."  
  
"We can't worry about that now," Kyn ordered, "Abandon the vessle."  
  
***  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Species 8475 happened," Ishan noted, "From the looks of things, they wiped out entire fleets of Neitzchians, Humans, and Magog. They were probably in the middle of the slaughter when the temporal wave hit."  
  
"If they were in the middle of the battle," Daniel asked, looking at the sensor display, "Why aren't we reading any ships intact?"  
  
"8475 is shielded. The time dilation matrix would only have made the ships easier targets," Ishan answered sadly.  
  
"Where are they now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They're out here, waiting for us," Ishan answered, "They've probably already detected us. They'll know we have temporal shields, and they'll want to know what else we have before making a move."  
  
"How are they going to find out?" Sam asked.  
  
"They're scanning our ship as we speak," Ishan explained, "But they won't detect the weapon. They will see us as an annoyance, and move to eliminate us. Then, we fire and run."  
  
"We've got something on long range sensors," Sam informed them.  
  
"Prepare for impact," Ishan warned.  
  
The Maru was rocked by an energy bolt. Lights dimmed for a moment, but the crew was unharmed.  
  
"Energy shields are holding," Daniel stated, "We still have 80% reserve shield energy."  
  
"It won't last long," Ishan stated as the ship was shaken even more fiercely by the second blast, "I've loaded the nanite weapon on a missle in tube 2. Don't fire it until I give the word."  
  
"As you wish," Teal'c answered.  
  
"Fire tube 1!" Ishan ordered.  
  
"Missle away," Teal'c repsonded dispassionately.  
  
"I thought the regular weapons wouldn't work," Jack said.  
  
"They won't," Ishan answered, "But we have to get closer before we can risk firing the real weapon."  
  
"How much closer?" Jack asked.  
  
Ishan smiled, "We don't fire until we see the whites of their eyes."  
  
"Great," Jack shook his head.  
  
"Head toward the sensor contact, but not directly. If we look like we're heading for the planet, they'll go to intercept. That's our best shot."  
  
"Right," Jack answered, "Bringing us around…"  
  
The Maru took a wide, arcing course between the bioship and the now-frozen planet below. As expected, Species 8475 used its maximum speed to get between them and the relative safety of the small world. It fired another energy blast at them.  
  
"Shields failing!" Daniel shouted, "We can't take another hit."  
  
"Wait," Ishan coldly stared-down the hostile vessel, "…Fire."  
  
Teal'c launched the biological weapon. It sailed in a smooth arc through the stark blackness of space. Species 8475 didn't even attempt to evade what it perceived as a worthless weapon from an inferior race. The nanobots drove into the skin of their target causing the color to drain from the living ship. Soon, Species 8475 lost control of the vessel.  
  
"…I think we got it," Sam looked very relieved to have completed the mission.  
  
"You've all done better than…" Ishan's gaze suddenly flew to the viewscreen, "No!"  
  
"What is it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The bioship is falling. If we don't do something, the nanites will infect the planet's biosphere. In a matter of hours, every living thing on that planet will be dead."  
  
"I'm taking us in," Jack stated as he manipulated the controls.  
  
"The bioship just hit the planet's atmosphere," Sam stated hurriedly.  
  
"Engines are on full," Jack said, "I've got an intercept course."  
  
"We're in the atmosphere," Daniel stated as the ship rocked violently under the turbulance, "Heat shields are holding."  
  
"We've got to get under it," Ishan said, "If we do, I can use a repulsor beam to push it back into space."  
  
"They'll hit the planet in six minutes," Jack stated, "We'll be at the point of no return in four."  
  
"We are approaching critical velocity," Teal'c observed.  
  
"Stress levels are too high," Daniel shouted, "Heat shields weakening. The Maru wasn't built to go this fast in an atmosphere."  
  
"Three minutes to intercept," Jack's knuckle gripped the control so hard it turned white.  
  
"We'll never be able to boost it back up from this distance," Ishan noted.  
  
"We'll make it," Jack said.  
  
"I was raised by Essarians," Ishan said, as if that explained everything, "I know what I'm talking about. Head out of the atmosphere."  
  
"I'm not going to let a biological weapon hit that planet," Jack answered firmly.  
  
"Yes, you will," Ishan sighed, "Maru, command overried Valentine, Captain. Clearance code 9374 mark 32. Activate auto-pilot and return to non-planetary space."  
  
"Clearance accepted. Autopilot initiated," The Maru's computer chirped.  
  
Jack stood up and stormed over to Ishan. Their faces were barely an inch apart, even though Jack was at least two inches taller.  
  
"How could you do that?" His voice icey.  
  
"We couldn't have stopped that ship from landing."  
  
"Then should have died trying. I don't give up when there are lives at stake."  
  
"You don't understand…"  
  
"How many people were on that planet!?"  
  
"Those people were probably dead long before we got here! I didn't want to give up hope, but 8475 probably killed every living thing in this sector before I even found out that it was here."  
  
"Probably isn't good enough," Jack's voice was like stone.  
  
"There was no chance. The probability of success was exactly zero. All we could have done was die along with everything else, and we need you to go home and save your galaxy from these creatures."  
  
"If we aren't willing to sacrifice ourselves, we're useless."  
  
"And if you think throwing your lives away is the best way of protecting your world, then it seems I've misjudged you."  
  
***  
  
The return to Andromeda was long and silent. When they finally returned, Ishan deactivated the time dilation matrix, and flew the Eureka Maru back inside. The sweeper team had already altered the ship's logs, and they took Ishan and SG1 back to the stargate in a vessel they had rented from Krisar Prime.  
  
Meanwhile, the crew of the Andromeda set about repairing the vessel unaware that they had ever encounter Ishan or Raptor Pride.  
  
"Ugh," Dylan put his hand on his forehead, "What happened?"  
  
"The last thing I remember was docking at Krisar," Harper answered, trying to shake the odd feeling from his head.  
  
"We were on our way to the Kelmar belt," Andromeda informed them, "When we struck a random anomaly in the slipstream. It caused some minor damage to my slipstream drive, and the loss of your short-term memory. However, we should be able to get back underway in less than an hour."  
  
"Harper, we need slipstream running again immediately. We might already be too late."  
  
"She'll be running like new in no time," Harper assured him as he headed for engineering.  
  
"I still say this entire excersise is foolish," Tyr shook his head, "Raptor pride will probably have enough overkill to keep us from turning the tide of this battle."  
  
Trance looked at the Neitzchian officer. She couldn't help wondering why she hadn't expected those men to show up and fix everything, but she couldn't ask them. If they knew she were aware, they'd wipe her memory too, and someone had to know what really happened.  
  
"Relax. I have a couple of surprises ready for them," Dylan answered, "Have I ever let you down?"  
  
Tyr raised his eyebrows at Dylan.  
  
"Don't answer that."  
  
---  
  
After a few minutes, Harper returned to the bridge. He made a few adjustments to the back of the slipstream chair and announced that it was ready. Dylan immediately gave the order to head for the Kelmar belt.  
  
"Hey," Harper said, "I feel like I haven't slept in days. Can I take a break. We won't be at the belt for another couple of hours."  
  
"I feel the same way," Dylan answered, "Go ahead."  
  
As he walked off the bridge, he noticed Trance standing idly at her station, "Hey, I think I'm going to go watch a movie. Want to come?"  
  
"Can I?" She asked.  
  
Dylan smiled, "Go ahead."  
  
Harper walked off the bridge, with Trance close behind, her tail gently waving.  
  
'Seamus Harper, Systems Commonwealth Special Forces,' She thought as she remembered his masterful leadership during the crisis, 'I hope I get to tell him about it sometime.' 


End file.
